


a dream come true (Femslash February Drabbles)

by Dresupi



Series: Femslash February Drabble Collections (2018) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Ginny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Babysitting, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Detective Noir, Drabble Collection, Drinking, F/F, Femslash February, Film Noir, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Knitting, Lesbians in Space, Love Confessions, Multiple Pairings, Omega Luna, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Private Investigators, Sensuality, Sleepy Cuddles, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Collection of twenty-eight, 100-word, unconnected drabbles.  Multiple pairings for femslash February.  One drabble per day in the month of February.First chapter is the table of contents.Feb. 1 - Fairytale AUFeb. 2 - Coffee Shop AUFeb. 3 - Space AUFeb. 4 - Film Noir AUFeb. 5 - Apocalypse AUFeb. 6 - Vampire AUFeb. 7 - Omegaverse AU (ABO)Feb. 8 - "Not for you"Feb. 9 - "Don't you dare leave me"Feb. 10 - "I don't care"Feb. 11 - "I love you"Feb. 12 - "I hate you"Feb. 13 - "Go away"Feb. 14 - "Give me one reason"Feb. 15 - RoseFeb. 16 - DaisyFeb. 17 - LilyFeb. 18 - ButtercupFeb. 19 - GladiolusFeb. 20 - CloverFeb. 21 - Forget-me-notFeb. 22 - Red, red wineFeb. 23 - Orange sunsetFeb. 24 - It was all yellowFeb. 25 - Green thumbFeb. 26 - Blue moonFeb. 27 - Indigo dreamsFeb. 28 - Shy violet





	1. Table of Contents

1.  Table of Contents

2.  [Feb.1: Fairytale AU || Cho Chang/Hermione Granger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31074432)

3.  [Feb. 2: Coffee Shop AU || Angelina Johnson/Katie Bell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31095396)

4.  [Feb. 3: Space AU || Hermione Granger/Padma Patil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31123029)

5.  [Feb. 4: Film Noir AU || Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31159785)

6.  [Feb. 5: Apocalypse AU || Lily Evans/Marlene McKinnon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31180803)

7.  [Feb. 6: Vampire AU || Narcissa Black/Petunia Evans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31207875)

8.  [Feb. 7: Omegaverse AU (ABO) || Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31229736)

9.  [Feb. 8: "Not for you" || Fleur Delacour/Ginny Weasley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31257315)

10.  [Feb. 9: "Don't you dare leave me" || Angelina Johnson/Hermione Granger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31278933)

11.  [Feb. 10: "I don't care" || Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31317411)

12.  [Feb. 11: "I love you" || Angelina Johnson/Cho Chang](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31338693)

13.  [Feb. 12: "I hate you" || Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31367196)

14.  [Feb. 13: "Go away" || Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31411314)

15.  [Feb. 14: "Give me one reason" || Alice Longbottom/Lily Evans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31430256)

16.  [Feb. 15: Rose || Leta Lestrange/Queenie Goldstein](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31479309)

17.  [Feb. 16: Daisy || Angelina Johnson/Fleur Delacour](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31479318)

18.  [Feb. 17: Lily || Lily Evans/Narcissa Black](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31507491)

19.  [Feb. 18: Buttercup || Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31538265)

20.  [Feb. 19: Gladiolus || Fleur Delacour/Luna Lovegood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31569396)

21.  [Feb. 20: Clover || Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31589265)

22.  [Feb. 21: Forget-Me-Not || Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31616076)

23.  [Feb. 22: Red, Red Wine || Astoria Greengrass/Hermione Granger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31664310)

24.  [Feb. 23: Orange Sunset || Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31664364)

25.  [Feb. 24: It Was All Yellow || Angelina Johnson/Ginny Weasley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31695951)

26.  [Feb. 25: Green Thumb || Astoria Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31750674)

27.  [Feb. 26: Blue Moon || Ginny Weasley/Hermione Granger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31750716)

28.  [Feb. 27: Indigo Dreams || Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31777746)

29.  [Feb. 28: Shy violet || Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13543965/chapters/31800798)


	2. Cho Chang/Hermione Granger:  Feb. 1: Fairytale AU

Cho lingered at the water’s edge, surprised to see the mermaid there once more, lounging on her belly on one of the smooth rocks, and thumbing through what looked like a very waterlogged book.  

“Hello there,” she ventured.  "Hello again.“  

The creature looked up, locking eyes with Cho.  "Cho.  You came back.”

She gripped the book she’d recently purchased in one hand.  "I thought you might like the sequel…I don’t know your name, but I know a reader when I see one.“  

The mermaid smiled then, pushing one long lock of her hair out of her face.  "My name’s Hermione.”


	3. Angelina/Katie:  Feb. 2:  Coffee Shop AU

Katie sat down in her regular spot, her gaze cutting briefly over to the barista.  Her name tag read, ‘Angelina’, and she hadn’t been working here very long.    

“Your usual?” asked Angelina.  “Vanilla Hazelnut Latte with no foam, right?”  

She was good at her job.  Katie smiled and nodded once.  “If you don’t mind.”  

“Not at all.”

Katie enjoyed the sounds and smells of a fresh coffee being made.  She kept her eyes glued to her laptop and tried not to ogle the beautiful woman making it. 

A cup nudged her hand.  Along with a napkin.  And a phone number.


	4. Hermione/Padma: Feb. 3: Space AU

Padma made her way down the hall to her bunk, pausing only for a moment outside Hermione’s.  The other woman was running a brush through the tangles at the back of her head.  

“That was excellent work with that blaster today, ‘Mione…” she ventured.  "I feel good knowing you have my back out there…"  She gestured vaguely, meaning the great black expanse of unknown around them.

Hermione met her gaze.  "I will  _always_  have your back, Padma.“  She smiled softly.  "Do you want to sleep over?”  

Padma accepted, stepping into Hermione’s bunk and sliding the door into the locked position.


	5. Luna/Pansy: Feb. 4:  Film Noir AU

She was an odd sort of woman.  This Luna.  She hummed an indistinct melody to herself as she circled Pansy’s office.  “Have you the means to take on my case?” she asked, pale blue eyes meeting Pansy’s.  Challenging her.  

“I’ve got more than the means to take it on,” Pansy retorted.  “It’s a question of whether I want to or not.”  She looked down at her desk, drumming her blood red nails on the surface.  Leaving Luna hanging for a moment.  

Luna wasn’t bothered, however.  She simply resumed humming and perusing the photos on Pansy’s wall.  

“I will,” Pansy blurted.

 


	6. Lily/Marlene: Feb. 5: Apocalypse AU

Marlene scooted closer, wrapping her arms around Lily’s quaking shoulders.  “We’ll be alright, Lil.”  

“Will we?” she asked, looking out the window of the car they were sleeping in.  Those things milled around, unable to see them through the tinted windows.  “I don’t think anything’s going to be alright ever again.”  

“That’s why we have to be, darling. Have to sent the standard.  Just like in school.”

Lily’s mouth quirked upwards slightly and she let her head rest against Marlene’s for a moment.  “You always were the trendsetter, McKinnon.”

“Too right I was,” Marlene pressed her lips to Lily’s forehead.

 


	7. Narcissa/Petunia:  Feb. 6:  Vampire AU

Petunia wasn’t the type to go looking for trouble.  But it was her experience that if trouble wanted to find someone, all it need do was look.  

Narcissa was trouble incarnate.  With her pale skin and sharp fangs.  

Petunia was a nice girl.  She had plans for her future.  And they didn’t involve being a blood bag for some vampire.

The pressure of her teeth was exquisite, she wondered if anyone knew just how pleasurable it was to be bitten.  Didn’t hurt in the slightest.  If one didn’t account for the ache deep inside.      

Petunia didn’t. She rather liked it.  


	8. Ginny/Luna:  Feb. 7:  Omegaverse AU (ABO)

Ginny wasn’t certain she could be an alpha.  Not when everyone in her family expected her to be a dutiful omega wife.  Imagine their surprise when she was not.  

As it turned out, being an alpha wasn’t hard.  But one really needed the right omega to help.  It was a two way street, as it turned out.  

Luna purred against Ginny’s throat, making her hormones surge and ebb.  “Cut that out,” she whispered, nuzzling her mate’s throat.  “We’re in public.”  

“That could be changed.  Rather quickly, I might add…” Luna mused.      

“That it could…” Ginny acquiesced, reaching for her wand.

 


	9. Fleur/Ginny:  Feb. 8:  "Not for you"

Fleur leaned across the table, snatching one of the cookies Ginny was baking off the plate.  She had almost completed her cookie caper when the sweet morsel was snatched from her hand and flew back to the plate.  

“Not for you,” Ginny said firmly, sticking out her tongue.  

“Then why are you making them, mon cherie?”  Fleur poked out her bottom lip in what Ginny was certain had to be the prettiest pout in all of Britain.  And France too. Fleur had a very good chance of getting her way if she kept that up.  “I adore eating your sweets.”

 


	10. Angelina/Hermione: Feb 9: "Don't you dare leave me"

Angelina glared at Hermione over the top of Baby James’ head.  Her eyes bored holes into Hermione’s.  “Don’t you dare leave me.”  

“He needs more nappies.  I’m certain Ginny and Harry meant to leave more… I’ll only be gone for a minute,” Hermione promised, leaning over James to peck Angelina on the cheek.  

“What if he goes again?” Angelina asked.  “He’s done nothing but go for the entire time he’s been here.  Babies are just poo machines. That’s literally all they do.”  

“Having second thoughts, Ange?”  Hermione teased. “I haven’t yet sent off our adoption application.”

“Never,” Angelina replied, smiling.

 


	11. Hermione/Luna: Feb. 10: "I don't care"

“Oh…” Hermione said, biting her bottom lip in disappointment.  "I do believe I’ve ruined another one… I don’t think I’ll  _ever_  be able to knit anything as lovely as you do, Luna.  Certainly nothing worthy of a gift…"

Luna frowned, peering down at the knitting.  "What’s it supposed to  _be_?“ She stretched out the article of clothing experimentally.  

"A hat…” Hermione replied sadly.  "I think I bungled the spell.  Looks like it wants to be a scarf… It’s a scarfat.“

"I don’t care.  It’s lovely,” Luna said, pulling the ‘brim’ over her head and wrapping the excess around her neck.“  

 


	12. Angelina/Cho: Feb. 11: "I love you"

“I love you,” Cho whispered, the brush of her lips against Angelina’s neck made the latter shiver in pure delight.  

Unsure if the declaration was purposeful or if Cho was merely rambling as she fell asleep, Angelina mulled over it for a few seconds before responding.  "Do you mean it?“  

Cho snorted.  "No.  I’m only joking… of  _course_  I mean it.”

Angelina giggled and turned her head, seeking out Cho’s lips.  She spent far more time kissing her than she’d meant to, but it was too easy to lose herself in her girlfriend’s mouth.  

“I love you too,” Angelina murmured.  

 


	13. Astoria/Luna: Feb. 12: "I hate you"

“I hate you for making me do this,” Astoria grumbled, bending at the waist to pull the horrid costume up over her hips and further, so she could slip her arms into the sleeves.  

“I certainly hope not, because I love you for doing this,”  Luna replied, reaching for the zip at Astoria’s back. She tugged it up gently, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck.  "And the children will love you too.“

"They will, won’t they?”  Astoria checked her reflection in the mirror and cringed at what she saw.  She didn’t make a handsome mooncalf.  "They’d better.“

 


	14. Hermione/Pansy: Feb. 13:  "Go away"

“Go away,” Hermione snipped, her heels clicking almost haughtily on the tiled floor as she made her way down the hall.  

“Not until you tell me what’s got you so bothered,”  Pansy said, having to practically scurry to keep up with her.  "You don’t strike me as the type to be so unreasonable.“  

"I’m not being unreasonable,” Hermione argued.  "I’m just not going to your mother’s dinner party. She’s a boar.  And a bore.  And I refuse.  No matter how much I love you.“  

"Oh,  _that’s_  why you’re all huffy?”  Pansy laughed.  "Thank Merlin.  I didn’t want to go either.“

 


	15. Alice/Lily: Feb. 14:  "Give me one reason"

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t write you up for breaking curfew,” Lily said, narrowing her eyes as she realized just who she’d caught.  "Merlin’s beard, is that you, Alice?“  

Alice smirked, waggling something in her hand.  "I’ve a box of chocolates from Honeydukes… care to share them with me, great and wise Prefect Evans?”

“You’re lucky it was me who caught you, barmy idiot…” Lily leaned against one wall and held her hand out.  "I dunno what I’d do if you got detention.“  

Alice grinned.  "You’d find some way to join me.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

 


	16. Leta/Queenie: Feb. 15: Rose

“You’re missin’ your garden, honey?”  Queenie asked, sliding into a chair beside Leta.  “You’ve got a lovely rose garden.”  

Leta smiled fondly at the blonde, reaching over to clasp her hand.  “It was my mother’s.  I don’t have what the muggles call a green thumb.  I was always more fond of the animals. Even if I didn’t always understand them…”  She paused, sliding her thumb across the back of Queenie’s.  “Tell me about yourself. You know everything about me.”

“You’re wantin’ to play catch-up?” Queenie asked, a smile pulling at her mouth.

“If you have got the time,” Leta replied.

 


	17. Angelina/Fleur: Feb. 16: Daisy

Fleur plucked one of the daisy’s petals off, watching it flutter to the ground.  She held Angelina’s gaze.  “Elle m’aime…”

Angelina smiled, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Fleur was part veela, that was true, but she didn’t buy for a minute that her feelings were anything but real.    

Fleur plucked another petal.  “Elle ne m’aime pas.”  She pouted, reaching for another petal.

“She loves you,” Angelina assured her, taking the daisy from her hand and letting it fall to the ground with the petals. She leaned over, kissing Fleur firmly.  “That flower doesn’t know what it’s talking about.”

 


	18. Lily/Narcissa: Feb 17: Lily

Lily gasped.  She’d always known Narcissa to go above and beyond, but this was really the farthest she’d ever gone.  

A fireworks show.  With Lily’s floral namesake drawn in the sky.

“Do you like it?”  Narcissa whispered, leaning her head against Lily’s for a moment.  “I couldn’t help but think of you.”

“You’re always thinking of me,” Lily countered.  “I feel I don’t measure up, Narcissa.”

Narcissa leaned over to steal a kiss.  “There’s no contest, Lily, I’m certain. No measurements need be taken.”

Lily kissed her again, sliding one arm around the other woman’s waist to keep her close.      

 


	19. Cho/Luna: Feb. 18: Buttercup

Luna laid back in the meadow, allowing her eyes to close as the sun shone warmly down on them.  Cho, on the other hand, was sitting up, weaving a crown of creeping buttercups for her love.  

“I don’t think I’m as good at this as you are…” she said, holding up the sadly lopsided flower crown.  

Luna smiled.  “That’s nonsense.  Whimsy isn’t a skill at which you can get better.  It’s simply… a thing.  And I adore it.”

Cho placed the crown upon Luna’s forehead and laughed as it drooped.  “If you say so, my dear.”

“You know I do.”  

 


	20. Fleur/Luna: Feb. 19: Gladiolus

Fleur smiled as Luna stepped into her parlour.  “You are going to spoil me, bring me flowers all the time,” she mused, reaching out for the latest bouquet.

Luna beamed in that way she had, where Fleur wasn’t certain if she’d been heard or not.  “Gladiolus were at one time associated with gladiators, did you know? They remind me of you… beautiful, and yet… strong and covered in spikes…”  

“So I am beautiful and spiky?” Fleur asked, clearly teasing as she arranged the flowers in a vase.

“You are,” Luna said, nodding.  Her grin widened as her eyes met Fleur’s.

 


	21. Astoria/Ginny: Feb. 20: Clover (Rolling in Clover)

Ginny laid back on Astoria’s lush bedding, feeling almost as if she could float away on the marshmallowy softness of her pillows.  “I could die here and not even notice,” she mumbled.  

Astoria lay down beside her, rolling over to cuddle against her side.  “I certainly hope not.  That would be the surprise of the century… my mother finding a Weasley in my bed, and a dead one at that…” she laughed and pressed a kiss to Ginny’s jawline, making the latter shiver.  “Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without you, so… if you can, don’t die?”  

“I won’t.”     

 


	22. Fleur/Hermione: Feb. 21: Forget-Me-Not

Fleur let her hand slide from its perch on Hermione’s shoulder, around to the nape of her neck and up into her hair.  She could feel the other woman shiver at her touch.  

Fleur smiled, a small, barely noticeable expression that one wouldn’t have seen unless one was looking closely.  

Hermione, however, was looking closely.  Fleur saw the stars in her eyes as she leaned forward, meeting her lips softly.  She closed her eyes, deepening the kiss so Hermione wouldn’t soon forget her.  

Inhaling deeply, Fleur let the kiss meet its natural end.  

She certainly wasn’t going to forget Hermione.

 


	23. Astoria/Hermione: Feb. 22: Red, Red Wine

Astoria hooked her arm around Hermione’s taking a sip of the wine and licking her lips afterwards, her eyes never leaving her companion’s.  

“It’s delicious,” Hermione whispered.  "But I still think  _you_  taste better.“  

Astoria’s stomach fluttered as she sent the wine glasses away and wound her arms around Hermione’s shoulders, holding her close.  "Likewise,” she murmured, nuzzling their noses together before capturing her lips in a kiss.  

“Tastes heavenly  _on_  you,” Hermione practically purred, the meaning inherent in her tone.

Astoria winked, summoning the entire carafe of wine. “I think you need another taste…”

“I think you are correct…” 

 


	24. Fleur/Tonks: Feb. 23: Orange Sunset

Tonks’ hand slid softly into Fleur’s as they walked.  Fleur tilted her head down to rest on Tonks’ shoulder.  

Tonks whispered, “I know you wanted to be home a lot earlier than this, but…” she gazed off into the distance as their steps synced up on the cobblestones.  “Isn’t that sunset painfully beautiful?”

Fleur hummed softly in agreement.  “You are painfully beautiful, mon cherie.”  

“I certainly hope not,” Tonks replied.  “Pain isn’t what I want you to feel when you look at me.”  The meaning was inherent.

“There is a thin line between pain and pleasure, mon coeur,” Fleur murmured.

 


	25. Angelina/Ginny: Feb. 24:  It Was All Yellow

Angelina’s face was simply indescribable.  

Ginny sighed heavily, flopping down on the floor of the dress shop.  “It’s awful.”  

“It isn’t!” her girlfriend protested.  “It’s just so…”  

“Yellow,” Ginny filled in for her.  

“Yes.  Yes.  For the love of Merlin, why did she choose yellow?”  

“Because Lavender wants to be the most beautiful woman at her own wedding,” Ginny replied.  “It’s understandable.”

“I suppose, but good Godric, Gin.  I dunno if I want to be seen with you,” Angelina exclaimed, trying and failing to hold back her laughter.  

“You’re my plus one, Ange.  Nothing can be done,” Ginny reminded her.


	26. Astoria/Pansy:  Feb. 25: Green Thumb

“Between the two of us, we should’ve been able to keep the damned things alive…” Astoria muttered, lifting the limp leaves of Pansy’s mother’s roses.  "It’s the stupid muggle gardening… I have no taste for it.“  

"And no talent for it either,” Pansy retorted.  

“You’re bloody one to talk!”  Astoria exclaimed.  "They’re  _your_ mother’s, after all.  And you were supposed to care for them.“  

"Well, when I tell her how you murdered all her prize roses, she’ll likely forget that little fact…”

Astoria swatted Pansy’s shoulder.  "You’ll tell her no such thing, I’ve only just gotten her to like me…"

 


	27. Ginny/Hermione:  Feb. 26: Blue Moon

Ginny’s lips touched Hermione’s, and a shiver went through her.  Her fingers tangled in the unruly curls atop the other woman’s head, and she was rewarded with a soft sigh.  

“We waited too long to do this,” Hermione murmured, her eyes glittering in the pale moonlight.  “We should have done already.  A long time ago…”  

“You are right…” Ginny teased.  “Maybe we missed our shot. Once in a blue moon and all that.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Hermione retorted, kissing her once more.  “It’s hard to tease when you’re pulling me closer.”

“Maybe so, but I always liked a challenge.”  

 


	28. Hermione/Tonks: Feb. 27: Indigo Dreams

Tonks ran her fingers through her short hair, changing the color from pink to a deep bluish purple.  Indigo.  It matched Hermione’s dress perfectly.  

“Better?” she asked, grinning widely as she reached for Hermione’s hand.  

“Perfect,” Hermione breathed softly, tugging her fiancée even closer.  " _You’re_  perfect.“

"No, you are, darling.  That’s why I had to change to match you,” Tonks said with a wink.

Hermione tilted her head slightly, rolling her eyes before squeezing her hand.  "Are you ready?  To announce  _this_?“ she nodded towards the door, where a room full of their guests waited.

"More than ready,” Tonks replied. 

 


	29. Cho/Ginny: Feb. 28: Shy violet

Ginny caught glimpses of it all day.  A tiny peek of violet when Cho leaned over.  The sneakiest piece of elastic lycra that had ever existed.  They were busy for the entire day, cleaning the house for guests, picking up after the children, and various other chores.  And the only constant was that purple slip of fabric.  

It perplexed Ginny, because she thought she knew all of Cho’s underthings inside out.

“Is your bra bright purple?” she finally asked.  

Cho grinned.  “It’s new.  Do you like it?”  

“I dunno, I’d have to see the rest of it,” Ginny teased. 

 


End file.
